Love?
by Kami NoTe
Summary: Mendapatkan cinta Neji dan hidup bahagia, itulah keinginan Sakura. Namun bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang dia harapkan. Sakura x Neji/Sakura x Sasuke. Bad summary. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Pada kenyataannya uang memang berkuasa. Setidaknya kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dengan uang.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Love?©Kami NoTe**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya pemilik cerita, tapi tidak untuk tokohnya. All cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Silahkan berikan kritik ataupun saran ^^**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Warning!**

**Abal, OOC, miss typo(s), gaje, dll**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Hidup dengan bergelimang harta, itulah hidup yang kini dijalani oleh seorang pemuda berlabel Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki segalanya tanpa kurang satu apapun. Uang, kejeniusan, wajah yang tampan, dan wanita-wanita yang bertekuk lutut padanya. Apa yang diinginkannya, akan menjadi miliknya. Uang adalah segalanya, itu mottonya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang gadis muda dengan rambut merah muda bernama Sakura Haruno dengan idealismenya yaitu Uang bukan segalanya. Uang tak dapat membeli kebahagiaan. Sebanyak apapun uangmu, selama tidak ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Benar-benar pernyataan yang naif, bukan?

**.**

**..**

**...**

Tahun ajaran baru, dan itu artinya upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera dilaksanakan, tak terkecuali dengan Konoha Gakuen yang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang cukup unik, merah muda-Sakura, tengah berjalan santai menuju sekolah baru yang akan dia tempati selama tiga tahun kedepan. Dari raut wajahnya, tampak jelas ia sangat senang. Mengapa tidak? Diterima di sekolah yang sama dengan laki-laki idamannya yang telah ia taksir semenjak kelas satu SMP, siapa yang tidak senang?

Dia masih sibuk membayangkan bagaimana wajah laki-laki yang dia taksir itu, sudah berubahkah? Tapi yang pasti, berubah ataupun tidak, cintanya tak akan berubah. Sepasang mata perak dan sebuah senyum berputar-putar diotaknya. Tapi itu sebelum dia sampai di sekolah barunya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar." Gumamnya.

Dengan segera dia melangkahkan kaki memasuki Konoha Gakuen. Langkahnya tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Sakuraaaa!" Tampak dari jauh seorang gadis blonde melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Dia berlari menuju Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah gadis blonde itu, itu artinya dia seseorang yang dekat dengan Sakura.

"Kau hampir saja terlambat, Ino." Tukas Sakura pada gadi blonde yang ternyata bernama Ino itu. Sang pemilik nama hanya nyengir kuda dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pangeranmu itu?" Tanya Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya secepat ini, kita baru saja masuk sekolah, Ino." Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan memandang sahabatnya itu.

Ino hanya menarik nafas mendengar kalimat Sakura. Merekapun segera menuju aula untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Beruntung bagi Sakura, dia mendapatkan kelas yang sama dengan Ino. Ino adalah sahabat Sakura sejak Sekolah Dasar. Bisa dibilang Sakura dan Ino sudah seperti saudara, segala hal mereka lakukan bersama. Bahkan dulu mereka sempat menyukai orang yang sama, yaitu ketua OSIS SMP, Hyuuga Neji, namun Ino merelakannya pada Sakura entah karena apa.

Kini mereka sedang berada ditengah upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Selanjutnya adalah pidato dari sang ketua OSIS yang telah dinanti-nanti Sakura.

Seorang pemuda bermata perak melangkah ke podium. Dilihat dari cara berjalannya bisa diketahui dia adalah orang yang bijaksana. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, tegas, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya dapat menempati posisi ketua OSIS di Konoha Gakuen.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sebuah senyum tegas dilemparkannya.

"Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya." Celetuk Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu kita akan jadi saingan." Tukas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula, aku sudah mulai menyukai Kiba." Ino tersenyum kecil.

Ya, itulah penyebab Ino bisa melepaskan Neji. Kiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino, dan Ino tidak dapat menolaknya. Walaupun pada awalnya Ino berpacaran dengan Kiba tanpa perasaan apa-apa, namun dengan perhatian yang diberikan Kiba selama dua tahun ini, dia mulai merasa Kiba berarti baginya.

"Ya.. ya.. aku tahu." Cibir Sakura.

"Hei! Mana Neji-senpai? Sudah selesai?" Sakura baru sadar bahwa Neji sudah selesai berpidato dan menurutnya semua gara-gara Ino.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino saat menyadari Sakura menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Gara-gara berbicara denganmu aku jadi tidak bisa melihat Neji-senpai!" serunya.

"Kenapa aku yang salah? Aku tak melakukan apapun!" Sanggah Ino.

"Tapi kau mengajakku berbicara!" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam, kalian sangat mengganggu." Seorang pemuda berambut raven menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan tatapan datar, namun dari nada suaranya dia sepertinya sangat kesal.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, hah? Lagipula yang lain tidak protes, kenapa kau yang protes?" Tantang Sakura.

'Apa anak ini sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku?' Batin pemuda berambut raven yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga yang memegang kendali ekonomi Jepang dan memiliki perusahaan di berbagai bidang dengan cabang dibanyak negara didunia.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Namun sebenarnya Sasuke kesal. Yah, semua orang juga tahu bahwa Uchiha satu ini tak punya ekspresi.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Tak terasa, upacara penerimaan murid baru berakhir. Semua meninggalkan aula Konoha Gakuen. Sakura sengaja keluar lebih lama, dia ingin menemui Neji.

"Haruno?" Neji menepuk pelan pundak Sakura.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan alhasil wajahnya memerah melihat laki-laki yang telah dia taksir selama lebih dari tiga tahun itu menepuk pundaknya. Dia tersenyum senang melihat Neji yang kini berada di depannya.

"Hyuuga-senpai." Senyum Sakura tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka kau masuk sekolah ini. Apa kau sudah memutuskan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang akan kau ikuti?" Tanya Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Hm..a..aku mungkin akan mengikuti seni lukis lagi." Sakura benar-benar malu saat ini, sampai-sampai penyakit gagap menghinggapinya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang yang sepertinya sejak tadi berada di belakang Neji.

"Oh, kenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura, adik kelasku saat di SMP." Neji memperkenalkan Sakura pada orang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau yang tadi kan?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Bukan karena bertemu Sasuke lagi, namun dia tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraannya dan Ino tentang Neji tadi.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Haruno, ini Uchiha Sasuke." Neji tersenyum.

Tunggu, Uchiha? Berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang Sakura inginkan. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, dan mengejar cinta Neji, tanpa berpapasan dengan sesuatu bernama uang ataupun kekuasaan.

"Haruno?" Neji tampak bingung melihat Sakura yang hanya diam.

"Ooo..eh..anu..ah iya, ada apa?" Sakura terkejut saat Neji menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Haha, tidak, aku kira kau sakit. Kalau sakit pergilah ke UKS, aku ada urusan dengan anak ini. Ayo Uchiha!" Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu kau perintah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Neji berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan diikuti oleh Sasuke yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Namun sesuatu menghentikan Sasuke.

"Hey kau! Uchiha!" Panggil Sakura setengah berbisik. Pemilik nama itu menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan 'apa yang kau mau, haha?'

"Tolong, yang tadi pagi jangan bilang pada Hyuuga-senpai." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan kembali mengikuti Neji.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Heey! Teme! Ayo ke kelas, aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru kita." Rengek seorang pemuda blonde pada temannya yang berambut raven. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke dan temannya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin kesana, pergi saja sendiri." Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang di kursi mewah yang memang disediakan untuknya. Ya, sekolah itu adalah salah satu, ingat, hanya salah satu sekolah yang disponsori oleh Uchiha corp.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu!" Seru Sasuke.

"Apa?" Naruto membalikkan badannya.

"Aku ikut."

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto. Merekapun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Di lorong Konoha Gakuen, hampir semua orang menatap mereka dengan segan. Tak jarang mereka menghindar saat Sasuke dan Naruto lewat, tapi itu hanya berlaku pada laki-laki. Yang wanita? Semuanya berebut untuk bisa sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke, bahkan sampai dorong-dorongan.

"Untung saja Kiba tak seperti dia." Celetuk Ino.

"Entahlah, aku bingung kenapa wanita-wanita bodoh itu mau berebut dia ya. Padahal Neji-senpai jauh lebih keren." Sakura menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang masih dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu.

"Memangnya kau mau Neji-senpai seperti itu? Kalau aku sih gak mau Kiba seperti itu." Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Gak sih, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa mereka mau berebut hal tidak penting seperti itu." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun wanita-wanita itu berteriak, Sasuke sempat mendengar kata-kata Sakura bahwa Neji jauh lebih keren darinya. Dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan menerima kekalahannya begitu saja bukan?

'Kau akan tahu seberapa hebatnya aku.' Geram Sasuke di dalam hati.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC~**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Chapter satu ini saya buat pendek dulu. Tergantung review, kalau mencapai target akan saya update secepat mungkin dan saya usahakan panjang, tapi kalau tidak, mungkin akan lebih lama updatenya.**

**Sebagai informasi, fic ini pairnya SasuSaku, tapi saya tidak menjamin Sakura akan menyukai Sasuke, tergantung perkembangannya nanti.**

**Mungkin ide cerita seperti ini sudah mainstream, tapi dalam jalan ceritanya akan saya usahakan agar cerita ini menarik dan layak untuk dibaca.**

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya tidak akan tinggal diam jika suatu saat keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Love?©Kami NoTe**

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya pemilik cerita, tapi tidak untuk tokohnya. All cast belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Silahkan berikan kritik ataupun saran ^^**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Warning!**

**Abal, OOC, miss typo(s), gaje, dll**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Untung saja Kiba tak seperti dia." Celetuk Ino.

"Entahlah, aku bingung kenapa wanita-wanita bodoh itu mau berebut dia ya. Padahal Neji-senpai jauh lebih keren." Sakura menatap sinis pada Sasuke yang masih dikelilingi wanita-wanita itu.

"Memangnya kau mau Neji-senpai seperti itu? Kalau aku sih gak mau Kiba seperti itu." Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Gak sih, hanya saja aku bingung kenapa mereka mau berebut hal tidak penting seperti itu." Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun wanita-wanita itu berteriak, Sasuke sempat mendengar kata-kata Sakura bahwa Neji jauh lebih keren darinya. Dan Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan menerima kekalahannya begitu saja bukan?

'Kau akan tahu seberapa hebatnya aku.' Geram Sasuke di dalam hati.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Haruno, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kakashi-sensei menghentikan penjelasannya saat menyadari bahwa salah satu siswinya tidak memperhatikannya.

Ya, Sakura tengah fokus pada sesuatu yang berada di luar jendela. Dia tampak tak menghentikan kegiatannya itu walaupun Kakashi-sensei sudah menegurnya.

"Haruno!"

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Haruno!"

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"HARUNO SAKURA! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?" Bentak Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh pada Kakashi-sensei yang kini menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan. Walaupun tampaknya dia baru setengah sadar, dia tahu bahwa dia sedang berada pada posisi yang tidak baik. Dia menoleh pada Ino yang ada disebelahnya, dan Ino hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Maaf sensei, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Sakura berkilah.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau ke UKS sekarang, jangan membuat pemandangan buruk di kelasku." Kakashi-sensei menatap Sakura kesal.

"Permisi." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Sepasang onyx di meja paling belakang menatap punggung gadis yang baru saja pergi itu. Perlahan dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. Tampak sekelompok pemuda sedang bermain softball. Orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu tahu, bukan permainan softball itulah yang menarik perhatian Sakura, namun sang pitcher yang tengah mengayunkan tangannya untuk membuat sebuah lemparan.

Bagi Sasuke itu hanyalah permainan biasa, bahkan dia bisa melakukannya jika dia mau, itu pikirnya. Namun, ia tahu pasti bahwa apapun yang dilakukan pitcher itu akan selalu membuat Sakura tertarik. Ya, karena sang pitcher itu adalah Neji, orang yang ditaksir Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Biologi yang dipandu oleh Kakashi-sensei itu. Tanpa permisi, dia berlalu tepat di depan guru muda itu.

'Jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha, aku akan membunuhnya.' Batin Kakashi-sensei saat melihat pemandangan itu.

Sungguh bodoh, bukan? Seorang guru takut pada siswanya hanya karena keluarganya merupakan keluarga terpandang. Tidak adil memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan UKS, dia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian membuka pintu UKS. Tampak olehnya Sakura yang sedang menerawang ke luar jendela.

'Pasti itu lagi.' Batinnya.

"Hei!" Seru Sasuke.

"Hei! Bodoh!" Seru Sasuke sekali lagi.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk Sakura, jika dia sedang memerhatikan Neji, apapun yang terjadi dia tak akan peduli.

'Orang ini membuatku terlihat bodoh, bisa-bisa harga diriku hancur.' Batin Sasuke geram.

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya tampak ingin meraih bahu Sakura. Dengan sangat waswas Sasuke berjalan. Ini membuatnya tak terlihat seperti sifatnya yang biasanya, benar kan?

"Gyaaaa, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sakura berteriak dan berlari menghindari Sasuke.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya... aku hanya..." Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertemu Sakura, bagaimana harga dirinya nanti?

"Dasar hentai!" Sakura melemparkan bantal yang ada di tempat tidur UKS dan ternyata tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dilempari bantal? Oleh seorang wanita?

"Bisa-bisanya kau melempar aku dengan bantal murahan itu, hah? Kau tahu, melempar seorang Uchiha Sasuke sama saja dengan masuk ke kandang harimau!" Bentak Sasuke dengan tatapan amarah.

Sakura sama sekali tak peduli, kini yang dipikirkannya bagaimana bisa kabur dari manusia yang dianggapnya tidak normal itu. Sakura berlari menuju pintu UKS.

"BUGH"

Sakura merasa dia menabrak sesuatu. Kakinya sedikit mundur dan berusaha melihat apa yang ditabraknya.

"Neji..eh..Hyuuga-senpai." Sakura blushing. Wajahnya memerah melihat siapa yang telah dia tabrak itu.

"Haruno? Uchiha? Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanya Neji bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung? Seorang siswa dan seorang siswi berdua di UKS dengan pintu tertutup, apa yang akan kau pikirkan?  
"Tadi aku sakit dan disuruh ke UKS oleh Kakashi-sensei." Sakura berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Aku juga sedang tidak enak badan, makanya aku kesini!" Tegas Sasuke. Banyak bicara bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Oh, begitu ya? Maaf sudah berpikiran buruk tentang kalian." Neji tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sekali lagi Sakura blushing, namun dia berusa menyembunyikannya.

"Senpai ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya Sakura berbasa-basi.

"Hanya mengambil obat merah, temanku terluka. Ini untukmu." Neji memberikan botol air mineral yang dari tadi ada ditangannya.

"Minumlah, dan cepat baikan ya." Neji tersenyum dan mengambil obat merah dari kotak P3K yang tak jauh darinya. Kemudian dia keluar meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berada di UKS.

Sakura masih terdiam memegang botol air mineral yang berada di tangannya. Pandangannya dialihkan ke botol itu. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya.

Indirect kiss. Ya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap botol air mineral tersebut. Perlahan sebuah senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Indirect kiss! Ini indirect kiss." Seru Sakura dan membuka tutup botol air mineral itu untuk segera meminumnya.

Namun belum sempat botol itu menyentuh bibirnya, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke merebut botol itu. Tanpa berpikir terlalu lama, Sasuke menghabiskan air yang berada di botol itu.

"Aku haus." Ucapnya datar dan melemparkan botol itu ke tong sampah. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menggeram kesal.

"Uchiha! Awas kau!" Teriak Sakura, namun sama sekali tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**...**

'Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Bisa-bisa dia mengira kau gila. Atau mungkin dia akan mengira seorang Uchiha Sasuke menginginkan minuman Hyuuga Neji yang notabene adalah seorang pria. Bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan itu, kau bisa dikira gay!' Sasuke berjalan secepat mungkin untuk menjauhi Sakura.

"Hey! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke dan menghalangi jalannya.

'Tunggu! Apa mungkin Naruto melihat kejadian tadi? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku jika Naruto tahu hal bodoh yang telah aku lakukan tadi. Tidak bisa! Bagaimana dengan harga diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke!'

Oh tidak. Sepertinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pernah memikirkan apapun itu, kini telah berubah menjadi orang aneh yang selalu berpikiran buruk. Paranoid yang menyerangnya juga sepertinya membuatnya jadi lebih banyak bicara.

"Aku baru saja dari toilet." Sasuk tersenyum dipaksakan. Ya, tersenyum.

"Toilet? Dari toilet kenapa bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

'Bodoh! Aku lupa, tempat ini sama sekali tidak dekat dengan toilet.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto. Tak ada jalan lain, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan pada Naruto bahwa dia ingin menemui Sakura di UKS, lalu Sakura melemparnya dengan bantal, Neji datang memberikan air mineral pada Sakura, dan dia merebutnya, lalu menghabiskannya. Bagi Sasuke itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau terlihat aneh." Naruto bergumam.

"Apanya yang aneh, hah?" Sasuke membentak Naruto secara tidak sengaja.

"Tuh kan, aneh." Gumam Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menyadari kelakuannya yang mulai tidak wajar. Dia berjalan dan meninggalkan Naruto.

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Kenapa kau begitu lama? Apa kau mau aku mati karena kehabisan darah." Anak itu mengomeli Neji yang baru saja datang.

"Ada sesuatu di UKS. Ayolah Shino, kau tidak perlu marah-marah begitu." Neji tersenyum kecil dan melemparkan obat merah yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kau juga tidak akan mati karena luka kecil itu." Lanjutnya.

Anak bernama Shino itu dengan sigap menangkap obat merah yang diberikan Neji dan segera mengobati lukanya.

"Hey! Haruno Sakura kelas I B, apa kau mengenalnya?" Ujar Shino masih dengan kegiatannya, meneteskan obat merah di lututnya.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau suka?" Jawab Neji cuek.

"Bukan begitu, aku sering melihat dia curi pandang padamu." Shino meletakkan obat merah yang dia pegang tadi di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu, mungkin perasaanmu saja." Jawab Neji masih dengan nada cuek.

"Jangan terlalu cuek Neji, anak itu cukup manis dan yang pasti dia bukan salah satu dari fans Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah itu merupakan poin plus?" Ujar Shino.

"Kau tahu aku masih belum bisa melupakannya kan?" Neji berjalan meninggalkan Shino yang masih duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan.

"Cobalah untuk melupakannya dan carilah yang baru!" Shino setengah berteriak, berusaha agar suaranya bisa didengar oleh Neji yang sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

Tak ada respon dari Neji. Dia hanya berjalan meninggalkan temannya dan lapangan itu.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Hari kedua bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Sakura masih dengan semangat mengayunkan kakinya menuju sekolah itu. Bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa jika di Jepang anak sekolah pergi dengan berjalan kaki, bukan?

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap dua sosok orang sebelum gerbang sekolah di bawah sebuah pohon momiji. Salah satu dari dua sosok itu sangat dikenalnya. Neji, salah satu sosok yang dikenalnya dan satu lagi, seorang gadis yang sudah pasti Siswi Konoha Gakuen. Siswi itu tampak memberikan sebuah surat kepada Neji, sepertinya surat cinta.

"Maaf." Neji tersenyum dan mengembalikan surat itu. Sakura sedikit lega melihat hal tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau berikan surat ini pada laki-laki lain. Aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas bagi gadis manis sepertimu." Neji mengacak-acak rambut Siswi itu.

DEG

Itu hal yang sering dilakukan Neji pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut melihat hal itu. Ternyata Neji melakukan hal itu pada semua gadis, bukan hanya padanya. Dia ternyata bukanlah orang yang istimewa bagi Neji. Rasa sakit perlahan menyelinap ke suatu tempat yang berada di dalam dadanya.

"Tapi kenapa Neji-kun?" Tanya siswi itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tepat seperti keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Aku menyukai wanita lain. Maaf ya." Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa? Apa dia di Konoha Gakuen?" Tanya siswi itu lagi.

"Dia, tidak disini, tidak dimanapun di dunia ini." Senyum Neji perlahan memudar. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit biru.

Dari kalimat terakhir itu, Sakura sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang disukai Neji. Sakura tahu, walaupun orang yang disukai Neji sudah tak ada di dunia ini, dia tidak akan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati Neji. Ekspresi Neji saat mengatakan kalimat itu sangat melekat diingatan Sakura. Ekspresi itu, tatapan itu, dia yakin Neji sangat menyayangi wanita itu.

'Kau sangat beruntung.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Kekecewaan turut serta mengikuti langkah gontainya. Patah hati.

"Aku melihat hal tadi." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disampingnya.

"Apa pedulimu." Sakura menatap ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Namun Sasuke tahu pasti kalau Sakura sedang menangis.

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Sebuah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul saat Sakura menangis, untuk laki-laki lain. Perlahan keegoisannya memudar, dan dia menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura. Debaran yang hanya terjadi saat dia bertemu Sakura, dia tahu perasaan itu. Tapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika tidak memiliki ego tinggi. Rasa egoisnya kembali muncul tatkala dia mulai mengerti tentang perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Kau itu terlalu bodoh! Menangis untuk orang yang tidak mencintaimu, apa itu namanya kalau bukan bodoh?!" Bentak Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Uchiha!" Sakura histeris, dia berlari. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Dia tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa, bahkan aku saja bisa mengalahkannya. Apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Uang? Aku punya lebih banyak!" Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap nanar. Dia menyentakkan tangannya dan membuat pegangan Sasuke terlepas.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Uang bukan apa-apa bagiku. Kau tahu kenapa Neji membuatku jatuh cinta? Dia baik, tidak egois, bijaksana, semua ada padanya. Dia memang bukan orang yang paling kaya di Jepang, tapi dia laki-laki paling baik yang pernah aku temukan." Ungkap Sakura.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung menatap punggung Sakura. Sasuke merasa ini pertama kalinya dia seperti itu. Dia merasa itu bukan dirinya. Perlahan sebuah senyum liciknya mengembang.

'Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu? Apa yang aku inginkan akan aku dapatkan.' Batin Sasuke.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Untuk chapter depan Neji mungkin akan dapat bagian lumayan.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review kemarin, yang login saya balas di PM, dan untuk yang tidak login akan saya balas disisni ^^**

**Qren : Full SasuSaku mungkin enggak, tapi tetep pairnya SasuSaku kok. Terima kasih sudah mau mambaca **

**Mako-chan : Sasuke gak mata duitan, cuma percaya kalau uang itu segalanya :D**

**Last...**

**RnR**


End file.
